Since the advent of modem angling, man has understood that the best baits and lures for fishing have very natural qualities. Some of these qualities are relatively easy to duplicate. Color and shape are particularly straightforward for a bait manufacturer to duplicate from the natural world. Scent and taste have long been understood to be important for many species of game fish. However, lifelike motion has been an elusive objective. Numerous efforts have been made to create lures that move naturally. The results have been mixed. In some cases, bills or lips are attached to lure bodies to force the lure body to shake and vibrate. This motion is said to imitate a wounded fish, which is said to trigger a strike response from a game fish. Later, wire joints were added to those rigid lures to provide a bit of flexibility. However, little to no success has been achieved to create a bait or lure that “swims” like a “normal” fish.
Thus, what is desired is a fishing lure that is constructed to provide a smooth, natural swimming motion as it moves through the water.